The present disclosure relates to noise detection and, more particularly, to a noise detection circuit capable of recognizing a noise event occurring in a device under test (DUT), and a system and method for testing a DUT.
Random telegraph noise (RTN) is a type of electronic noise that is caused by stochastic trapping/detrapping behavior of channel carriers in gate dielectrics. As the amplitude of RTN increases with aggressive scaling of feature sizes, RTN will cause the drain current to fluctuate randomly between several discrete levels within a wide range of timescale when a scaled metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) operates in a sub-threshold region. Thus, RTN is considered to be a prominent source of threshold voltage fluctuation in scaled MOSFETs.